GAME OF THE BUTCHERS
GAME OF THE BUTCHERS is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Amazons. Synopsis A mysterious death of a person at a high place. Public thought it was a murder but the members of Nozama Peston Service suspected it to be the work of an Amazon. They went to the factory where they believe the suspect is but when they reached there, it was an trap. Plot The Peston Extermination Team is seen in a burning warehouse building fighting Haruka as part of a training exercise. Mamoru intervenes as the Mole Amazon, thinking they are actually fighting but Haruka reassures him he is fine and this is just practice. The team says they told him this but he apparently didn't understand what they meant at the time. Haruka invites Mamoru to participate in the training and they resume. After training, the team complains that Haruka tried too hard to hold back and he later learns that Kazuya has been taking photos of him on his smartphone to give status updates to Mizuki about his condition. Kazuya then inquires to Makoto about why he is suddenly investigating Nozama Pharmacy but the team leader responds he simply wants less hassle in earning money by knowing who they work for. Haruka thinks about how his lies to Mizuki have hurt her and that he hasn't spoken tho her since the incident of seeing him transform. At an automotive junkyard, a suspicious figure emerges from a car and then observes the corpse of a young woman hanging from a power line which is also seen by another man on a bicycle. The murder of the young woman is then shown on the morning news on TV, which the Extermination Team watches while eating breakfast. They then receive orders from Nozama that confirm this was the work of an Amazon. The team failed to exterminate it two weeks ago due to Haruka messing up the plan to take it down by falling into the hole Mamoru dug for the Shrike Amazonz after hitting the wild beast too hard with his Violent Strike attack. The team tease Haruka for a bit then are informed that an Amazonz of the same type may be responsible for the girl's death and it is not fully active yet as it cannot be traced. The call ends and the news resumes as the team begins to head out, only to notice the owner of the junkyard being interviewed by the press has his arms covered by fitness armbands and that he mentioned it as a murder when the police suspected it could have been an accident. This leads them to suspect that the Junkyard owner is the Amazon as the fitness bands could be used to conceal his Amazons Register. At Nozama Pharmacy, Reika Mizuzawa begins planning for the future of covering up the Amazons project as well as beginning the development of other projects as the Extermination team may no longer be of any use to them at some point. She also seems to be planning to use her adopted son, as her placing him in the Extermination team was not only to observe him from a distance but to test Haruka's full combat capability. Shogo inquires if they should try to use Jin as well but Reika knows that he cannot be controlled or would cooperate as Jin wishes to ruin Nozama's plans by eradicating all of the Amazons. Back at Jin's Apartment, Jin finds out that the news on the murdered girl is being deleted from the Internet by Nozama but suspects such a wide and rapid deletion of such an event could be the result of them collaborating with someone in the Japanese government. With no leads or info to track his prey, Jin goads on Nanaha to try and plant another bug so he can track the Extermination team. Annoyed, she agrees and heads out. The Team arrives at the junkyard and try to set up by asking the owner if they can do pest control but he refuses. So the team resorts to sneaking around and avoiding the surveillance cameras. The owner is wondering why he is being investigated and then spots the team members outside trying to sneak around from his window. At a power station, two police officers ask one of the witnesses of the murder if he can answer questions that could help them solve the case but the witness is revealed to be the man on the bike, who was doing newspaper deliveries at the time of the murder (or so he claims). The witness begins acting strangely and then proceeds to attack the police officers stating that he is hungry and needs to eat transforming into a Shrike Amazon. The Extermination team while investigating see a suspicious white Chevy van and investigate it, finding a frozen corpse of a dead woman. While this possibly confirms that the owner is an Amazon, they get a call from Nozama stating that the one they could not track has become active and the signal is not at their current position. Realizing they may have two Amazons to deal with, Makoto orders the team to split up. Nozomi and Mamoru are ordered to take out the owner if he is an Amazon while the rest of the team goes to intercept the other Amazon. Nozomi decides to break in to the owner's Office using a lockpick while the owner opens a trapdoor on the floor to a secret room. The Shrike Amazon attacks the police officers until Jin arrives and fights him, the Shrike Amazon's prey flee while it is distracted. Haruka arrives and a battle ensues, with things going well until Haruka uses his Violent Break attack to critically injure the Shrike Amazon who reverts back to human form. Haruka stops attacking and freezes in hesitation as the rogue Amazon shows he is frightened and in serious pain from his injuries. Jin and Makoto both berate Haruka's hesitation and Jin tries to finish off the target but he gets away. Makoto asks for a trace on the Amazon but surveillance reports its tracker was damaged during the fight. Jin throws Haruka's own words in his face that he told him during his capture by Nozama, calling it the naive ideals of a child as Haruka cannot commit to being a warrior who protects what he cares about or eliminating Amazons who are actual threats as he promised. Back at the Junkyard Office, Nozomi and Mamoru enter the room and Nozomi goes down the trap door in the belif this will lead her to the owner; only to smell a familiar odor: gasoline. The owner sneaks up behind Mamoru and knocks him down into the basement room, hurls a lit cigarette lighter down the ladder and then shuts the trap door. The two begin to panic as the basement begins to rapidly light ablaze with the flames coming dangerously closer to engulfing them, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * /Shrike Amazon 2: *Reporter: *Police: , *Shrike Amazon (Voice): Suit actors *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: *Mole Amazon: *Shrike Amazon: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode features a Shrike Amazon, a type of songbird also called a "butcherbird" for how it impales its prey on thorns, referencing the episode's title. External links *Toei TV's official episode guide for GAME OF THE BUTCHERS References Category:Web series episodes